A. Field
The present invention relates to a portable data carrier, consisting of an apparatus for storing and processing data, an antenna for transmitting energy and information which is connected to the apparatus, as well as a plastic enclosing the apparatus and the antenna and a method for the production thereof.
B. Related Art
Portable data carriers, such as chip cards, are among other things used for determining authorizations or for identifying the owner. For this purpose frequently in addition to the inserted apparatus for storing and processing data security features on the data carrier are required in order to check the authenticity of the data carrier. Since an authenticity check is also carried out by persons and not only by machines, many security features, e.g. signature strips, guilloches, kinegrams, bar codes, etc. are based on optical features. It is a problem concerning these features that they can normally only be used in a sensible fashion in non-transparent data carriers.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide suitable security elements for a transparent or partially transparent portable data carrier and a method for producing portable data carriers with such security elements.